Smoking may adjust mood of partial individuals, but it is a social consensus that smoking is harmful to health. The World Health Organization (WHO) has listed tobacco danger as one of the major dangers to human health. Due to cigarette addiction, some consumers who hope to conduct physiological regulation by smoking unfortunately have caught tobacco addiction, and are difficult to abstain from smoking through their endeavor. Long-term smoking increases the risks of suffering from cancers, cardiovascular diseases, respiratory diseases and the like, and smoking-induced diseases occupy the social medicare security system resources for a long period of time, so as to enable the society and families to bear exceptional burdens. Many families fall into economic difficulties due to smoking-induced cancers, and the danger of smoking to health is greater than any one of other diseases and becomes one of the major public health problems to humanity. Tobacco addiction-dispelling has become one unavoidable social development process for international community and all the countries in the world.
Currently, nicotine substitutes in the market are greatly debatable and far from perfect, and may form a new dependent risk. Moreover, they are inconvenient and leave out the feelings of smokers, and the smoking cessation thereof is not significant. The more perfect the smoking-control measures are, the more prominent the tobacco torture is, so as to trigger new social problems. Meanwhile, the population desiderates an independent smoking process for mood adjustment since they cannot get rid of smoking in a short period of time, and there is not any new unharmful and independent product to cater for their requirements. At present, the tobacco addiction-dispelling technology by genetic variation in U.S.A. has some shortcomings, such as high cost, difficult to popularize and so on, while the available stop-smoking drugs in the market are difficult to achieve the object of dispelling tobacco addiction due to the toughness of tobacco addiction. Thus an effective tobacco addiction-dispelling cigarette detoxication product for stop-smoking is needed.
Filter rod and cigarette holder are important tools for reducing harmful substances in the cigarette smoke, wherein the so-called filter rod is generally made of the filter medium and plasticizer by rolling with coil paper. One filter rod can be cut into two, four, or six cigarette filter tips. The cigarette filter tip means a filter linking the cigarette directly. The filter medium means substances filled in the filter rod and having the primary filtering function, such as the conventional cellulose acetate filament tow. The so-called cigarette holder represents a tool in the art into one end of which the cigarette is inserted, and through the other end of which the smoke can be smoked by mouth. The current cigarette holder is generally a cigarette holder for filtration, i.e. filtering the cigarette tar by the physicochemical principle so as to make the smoke smoked into mouth velvety and to greatly decrease dangers to health. With the accelerating pace of social progress, people have a growing health awareness, and the conventional cigarette holder cannot keep abreast of times. On the premise that stop-smoking is not really solved, dispelling the tobacco addiction by certain means to reduce the dangers is historically meaningful, which is new mission of the cigarette holder and is the cigarette holder generally acknowledged at present.
Different materials and shapes of the filter rod (especially filter medium) have different effects on the cigarette detoxification and styles, so that it is necessarily to reform the filter rod. The current scientific studies find that the conventional cellulose acetate cigarette holder has a certain effect merely on the decrease of tar, and has little effect on the gaseous phase substance in the cigarette smoke so as to render insufficiencies and defects of cigarette smoke such as pungency, irritation and the like. Moreover, the conventional cellulose acetate cigarette holder has bad effect on the mucous membrane of mouth and respiratory tract, so as to result in damages to mucous membrane, which in turn causes pathological changes. The addition of active carbon and some additives into cellulose acetate cigarette filter tip becomes an effective means for improving and making up the insufficiencies of cellulose acetate cigarette filter tip. However, the effect thereof is not desirable because of the limits of the production process. Tobacco consumer tends to compensate the physiological dependency to cigarettes by increasing the smoking amount and frequencies, so as to have greater hidden dangers to health and safety of tobacco consumers. International communities and organizations and governments all over the world have been concerning abut the increase of diseases and the social problems caused by smoking. Tobacco industry is now faced with a very grim situation; economic security of tobacco changes to political security; and legal risks of tobacco increase year after year. It is looming ahead to alter the current historical situation of facile solution of the cigarette filter tip.
Due to limits by the conventional process for producing filter rod, the functions of active carbon and cellulose acetate filament tow as the filtering material of the filter rod for detoxification and of the filtering material additives are constrained. Some tobacco consumers having awareness of health seek the repeatedly applicable separate filter rod and cigarette holder so as to increase the cigarette quality and reduce the damage. However, the currently available repeatedly-applicable, separate cigarette holders are only superficially attractive but have a higher price and lower function, so that they cannot satisfy the social and market development requirements. Although the composite filter rod and cigarette holder can increase the filtering effect, the measurement of the filter material additive cannot be accurately controlled, nor can it achieve the deserved effect. Thus the breakthrough in the technology and process for either disposal or repeatedly-applicable filter rod and cigarette holder is required to satisfy the political, economical, social and market development requirements. Thus a cigarette filter rod and cigarette holder made by a brand-new process is needed.
Unquenchable and habitual smoking is caused by tobacco nicotine addiction. 70% of the smokers in the world have a desire for stop-smoking, but cannot fulfill the desire because of the characteristics of nicotine. Dispelling tobacco addiction has become a difficult problem in the world. Although the nicotine substitutes are available in the market, the effect thereof is unfavorable, and there is even a certain untoward reaction. It is verified by facts that the process of absorbing the oral stop-smoking drug by alimentary tract cannot achieve the desirable effect, and such process has a high relapse rate. Although the technologies such as perforation of cigarette filter tip, addition of active carbon in the filter rod and cigarette holder and the like have a certain effect on the reduction of tar and nicotine, the decrease of the intake amount of individual cigarette is not equivalent to the decrease of the reception amount, and smokers may compensate the insufficiency of intake amount by increasing the cigarette amount. Dangers of smoking have become a great public health issue to humanity, and the hospitalization costs thereby each year in the world are as much as 200 billion dollars. Thus a filter rod and cigarette holder additives inhibiting nicotine receptor and reducing smoking desire are needed.
Although WHO and governments in the world take a series of strict smoking-control measures, and there are various stop-smoking products in the market, the effects thereof are not significant or desirable. One of the key reasons is that these measures and methods do not take the feelings of smokers into consideration, as well as the human-based scientific and natural law, so that smokers cannot accept, or even react violently. Thus an independent, tobacco addiction dispelling filter rod and cigarette holder acceptable by smokers are needed. On the basis of such situation, the present invention provides an independent, tobacco addiction-dispelling and detoxifying filter rod and cigarette holder and the process for preparing the same, so as to make smokers have no psychological or physiological discomfort, to achieve the object of dispelling tobacco addiction and being independent of tobacco and to be free from tobacco dangers.